1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble generator and, more particularly, to an adjustable bubble generator, which functions as a relief valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a water treatment procedure, a relief valve is used to control water pressure, causing the pressure of input flow of water to be reduced. A relief valve for this purpose uses a spring plate to control water pressure. However, because the spring plate wears quickly with use, it must be replaced regularly. It is inconvenient and expensive to regularly replace the spring plate. Further, bubble-generating means may be used in a water treatment system to generate bubbles in wastewater for carrying tiny dirt from wastewater to the topside, enabling tiny dirt to be suspended in the topside of water.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a bubble generator, which functions as a relief valve. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble generator, which causes bubbles to be produced in water passing through for carrying dirt from water to the topside. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the bubble generator comprises a cylindrical casing, a tapered tube suspended in a front open side of the casing and adapted for guiding water into the casing, the tapered tube having recessed holes on the inside adapted for causing a negative pressure when water passing through the tapered tube into the inside of the casing toward the water outlet, a rod member axially slidably inserted through a rear closed side of the casing into the inside of the tapered tube, and a stopper fixedly fastened to the rod member and moved with the rod member to adjust the gap between the stopper and the tapered tube.